


friends do that, right?

by magicdraining (jadeu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, baekhyun swooning at chanyeol, friends turned to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeu/pseuds/magicdraining
Summary: baekhyun accepts his feelings for his best friend after singing the song he composed. (bff!chanbaek turned into lovers)





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for unfinished sentences, poorly-written sexy times, chanyeol's cmb hair

Baekhyun wakes up from his afternoon nap to his phone ringing. No one disturbs Baekhyun's nap, unless that person wants to get a one-way ticket to Saturn.

The ringing stops and Baekhyun sighs in relief, albeit being disturbed. He wants his beauty sleep, especially since Chanyeol, his best friend, managed to keep him up late last night, asking him for a duet over the phone.

As soon as Baekhyun blinks back to sleep again, the ringing starts. Again.

Baekhyun picks it up, ready to spit venom into the line. However, when he sees the caller ID, his anger is tossed out the window.

_ParkChan calling..._

No one disturbs Baekhyun's nap, unless that person is Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun's best friend for years. Then it's okay to be disturbed any time. Only if it's Chanyeol.

"Sup, Yeol," Baekhyun greets in a slightly rough voice, evidence of sleep in his words.

Baekhyun thinks he hears Chanyeol _audibly_ gulp through the receiver.

"Were you taking a nap? Oh god, I'm sorry I disturbed you, please don't send me to Satu--"

"Yeol, stop. It's okay if it's you. I won't send you to Saturn." Baekhyun snorts. As if he can just let go of their three years of friendship just like that.

Chanyeol clears his throat. "Uhm, Baek, I need your help."

Baekhyun doesn't get why Chanyeol is so nervous just asking for his help. They've helped each other out before, this is nothing new.

"Yeol, I've always helped you out, even when you ask for ridiculous things. What is it this time?"

"Hey, I don't always ask for ridiculous things!"

"Sure, you don't. Remember that time when--"

"Okay, Byun Baekhyun. I get it. I just... I want to ask for your help in the new song I'm composing... if it's okay with you?"

Unconsciously, Baekhyun smiles from ear to ear and couldn't stop the soft laugh that came out of his lips. "That's it? Yeol, you know I'll always help you especially if it involves music."

Chanyeol lets out a sigh of relief and also a small laugh from his side of the line.

"So can I come over?" There's something odd about Chanyeol, Baekhyun is now sure of it. He could practically _hear_ his best friend fidget from the other line. And honestly, Baekhyun doesn't get why.

"Sure, Yeol. You can come right now and I can start helping you as soon as you get here."

"Great. Thanks, Baek. You're always the best--" and there's a slight hesitation in his tone, "--friend I ever had."

And when they both hang up, something inside Baekhyun stirs. Is it because of the Chanyeol's hesitation before the word _friend_ that triggered it?

Baekhyun doesn't want to hope his feelings for Chanyeol is going to be reciprocated. He has kept his own feelings hidden so well for the past years, disguised as feelings for a bro, a friend, when in fact he wants them to be more than any of those.

But Chanyeol's making it so hard for Baekhyun not to fall deeper in love with him.

 

The door bell rings and Baekhyun hurriedly goes to open the door, without even bothering to smoothen his bed hair (he has been thinking about _things_ after he hung up on Chanyeol so he didn't really do much).

He expects Chanyeol to be on the other side of the door, dark hair, tall and lanky, the idiot he's denying his feelings for.

But when he opens it, it's like a gust of fresh air enters his house, like his skin is being introduced to sunshine for the first time and its rays cloud the frame of his vision. Maybe he's in a 90's movie or something.

Chanyeol's wearing sunglasses and his hair is now dyed in shades of silver and purple, something Baekhyun hasn't seen before. Although they kept on texting and calling, the last time they saw each other was a week ago. Of course things have changed.

That includes Baekhyun's heart hammering inside his chest right now. He's never felt this before.

"Uh, Baek?"

Baekhyun realizes he just stared at Chanyeol for a good minute, no regrets. His mouth may have been slighly gaping. He clears his throat.

"So, that's the new trend in hair color now?" Baekhyun tries to recover his cool. But when Chanyeol removes his sunglasses and reveal those always-have-been beautiful brown eyes, Baekhyun's sure he can't recover even his heart breaking.

"I guess? The ahjumma who dyed my hair said so." Both of them are silent for a moment as they enter Baekhyun's bedroom. "Uhm, do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Baekhyun snorts. Of course, he likes it! Stupid Chanyeol. Who wouldn't like it, anyway? Chanyeol looks perfect with it, much better than the one he sported when they first started their friendship (his hair was a mess of golden curls back then). This hairstyle, though, makes Baekhyun want to jump at him-- no, wait, that's not it.

Maybe it only makes Baekhyun want to ruffle his hair more. Friends do that, right?

But Baekhyun wants to smell it too, bury his nose in Chanyeol's strands of hair that he knows are soft just like how they look. He wants to run his fingers through his hair too, maybe tug it at its ends when they're making lo--

No, that isn't right either...

Lost in his thoughts, Baekhyun completely missed the look on Chanyeol's face when he threw his last reply. Chanyeol misunderstands it as Baekhyun not liking his new hairstyle.

"So, can we start now?" Chanyeol sighs sadly.

And they do.

Baekhyun thinks, not for the first time that day, that there really is something odd with the Chayeol he's helping out right now.

Baekhyun can't exactly point out what's odd about Chanyeol. It must be the hair. Yes, that must be it.

But he starts to notice that something is wrong with himself, too. Especially when Chanyeol raps, or sings, or does just about any goddamn thing.

_Tell me what love is,_  
You're the only one who can teach me...  
Draw it on a blank piece of paper  
And show it to me secretly  
So no one else can see.  
I'll spend my days crazy,  
I'll spend them with you.  
I'm dreaming, baby,  
Love, love you, baby, baby. 

Baekhyun immediately continues, hoping the words he is singing reaches not only Chanyeol's adorably giant ears but also his equally adorable heart.

_Soundlessly you seep into my heart,  
And cautiously, you blur into everything.._

He stops right then. Because Baekhyun realizes that the lyrics say exactly what his heart wants to say, that Chanyeol has put into song what Baekhyun can't even think of.

And Baekhyun's so, so close into leaning in to kiss Chanyeol, to finally allow himself the taste of Chanyeol's lips, the feel of Chanyeol's tongue. And maybe he's being delusional if he says Chanyeol is looking at his lips on that moment, too.

But this. He wants to capture this into a photagraph and tuck it into his wallet, underneath his debit card so he could keep it a secret, only to let himself drown in the feeling he's afraid to call love.

Then Chanyeol's lips breaks into a wide grin, even when Baekhyun's gaze at him is still completely serious. Does Chanyeol realize that Baekhyun just accepted his own feelings for his best friend? Does he realize that Baekhyun's world just turned upside down? And just because of a couple of lines that Chanyeol wrote.

"That was really good," Chanyeol says as he smiles at him again, and Baekhyun just wanna melt on the spot. Why is Chanyeol doing this to him?

"Y-yeah, your lyrics are g-good," Baekhyun tries not to stutter, but he ends up doing so. He keeps his mouth shut, hoping it would stop the trembling of his lips. He wants to shout at Chanyeol that his lyrics are what his heart wants to say to him.

But he doesn't.

Because Chanyeol could never see him like that.

Even if his delusional thoughts keep on saying that, _Yes, idiot! Chanyeol sees you the same way._

 

After eating the curry Chanyeol cooked for the both of them, and after brainstorming for another composition (Baekhyun almost dies when Chanyeol sings, his deep voice echoing in his thoughts and reverberating in his heart), Baekhyun finds himself comfortable on his bed. Chanyeol, however, keeps on shuffling on the couch on the opposite wall of his bed.

"Yeol, can't you sleep?"

Chanyeol accidentally slips out a groan. "Sorry, it's just--"

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun is now completely awake again, sitting up on his bed and switching on the light beside him.

"Yeah," Chanyeol sits up, too. But he winces and unconsciously rubs a spot on his back.

"You're not okay," Baekhyun states the obvious. "It's the couch, isn't it." It's not a question because Baekhyun _knows_ it's the couch.

"Actually, I've been sleeping on the couch for the past month. Jongin has his boyfriend in our shared bedroom and I'd rather sleep in the living room than hear Jongin amd Kyungsoo going at it."

"Sorry." Baekhyun racks his mind for a solution. He doesn't want Chanyeol to end up with more back pains the next morning.

Baekhyun sighs. There's no other solution to it, is there...

"Yeol, just sleep here beside me."

"Wh-what?" Chanyeol is shocked, to say the least.

"What's wrong with it, anyways? We're both guys." Baekhyun says to Chanyeol, but it's more to make his heart _calm the fuck down_. It's pounding like crazy, and if Chanyeol does sleep beside him, he'll hear it for sure.

And Baekhyun reminds himself for the millionth time that, no, he shouldn't feel like this for his best friend. Just... no.

"I mean, y-yeah," Chanyeol sputters. "There's n-nothing wrong with that."

So Chanyeol brings the bundle of blankets with him and carefully settles down beside Baekhyun, leaving a safe space between them.

When their fingers graze upon each other, a brief contact when Chanyeol was fixing his sheets and it just so happens that Baekhyun carelessly placed his hand there, Baekhyun shivers.

Chanyeol's large fingers are rough, calloused with years of plucking the strings of the guitar. It's a good contrast to Baekhyun's slender fingers, smooth because he only plays the piano and does nothing much aside from that.

Baekhyun thanks the darkness for hiding the smile that crawled on his lips when he thinks the spaces between their fingers would definitely fit perfectly.

And his thoughts are proven to be correct when suddenly, Chanyeol's hands are waming his own cold hands.

"Baek, are you cold? Do you have enough blankets?" Chanyeol's hand squeezes his own under the blanket.

"M'not cold," Baekhyun mutters, hoping Chanyeol couldn't hear his heart against the silence of the night.

"Let's share mine."

"No, thanks." Because that would mean they will get closer, right? And Baekhyun doesn't need more reason to fall in love with his best friend.

"Why are you so-- nevermind."

Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol has given up. That is until he feels his best friend's large hands snaking around his waist and pulling him closer to the warm body of Chanyeol.

Is it possible for a heart to beat a thousand times faster?

Baekhyun's cheek is pressed against Chanyeol's chest, only a thin fabric of a shirt separating him from skin. Even then, Baekhyun can feel the loud beating of his heart against his cheek-- wait, what? Is that Chanyeol's heart beat as fast as his own?

Baekhyun chooses to let go of the topic about heart beats right then, so he embraces Chanyeol back.

For a moment, they're just comfortable like that. And Baekhyun starts to get warm already. Chanyeol could serve as a heater at night-- wait, that sounds wrong. Again. But this is just a simple hug. And friends do thin kind of thing, right? Nothing special about that.

Except that Baekhyun's heart is jumping onto his throat. Because Chanyeol's hands are rubbing circles on his back, and his hands are roaming up and down, and his hands are occasionally patting random places on his back, as if Baekhyun's a child that needs help to sleep, as if _that_ can make Baekhyun fall asleep.

It doesn't.

Never has Baekhyun felt so awake in his entire life.

And it's no secret to both of them that Baekhyun is ticklish, so when Chanyeol rubs the sides of his stomach up to his armpit, Baekhyun bursts into laughter and curls up into a ball.

But the laughter dies down as soon as it was out.

Because Baekhyun's knee touched something hard.

And it definitely wasn't a phone, or anything, because Baekhyun's bed is full of _soft_ blankets and sheets and pillows. Nothing should be hard on it.

And the two of them freezes on the bed for a full minute, eyes widening, before Chanyeol scrambles away and falls down from the bed while Baekhyun grabs more blankets to cover him because he feels so exposed right then.

The AC is in full blast (even though Baekhyun gets cold easily, he knows that Chanyeol gets warm easily so he needs the maximum cool of the AC). But their bodies are hot, and Chanyeol's starting to sweat like a madman, and Baekhyun can feel himself getting _hard_ , too.

The awkward silence drones longer than two minutes. Chanyeol just keeps on staring at Baekhyun with eyes like a doe caught in head lights. And Baekhyun wishes he could bury his head under the blankets because he swears his face is burning red right now.

"B-baek..." The silence is finally broken with Chanyeol's stutter.

"Chanyeol, what was that..." Baekhyun's voice is so small. He can't trust to increase its volume in the fear of him stuttering like Chanyeol did. Then the room will be full of two stuttering idiots.

"Uhm..."

"Are y-you hard?" _God damn it, Baek, of course he is! You fucking felt it with your knee!_ At least Baekhyun's inner voice isn't stuttering.

"Uhhh..."

Baekhyun curses Chanyeol for being just as stupid as he is. Well, at least Baekhyun's saying something coherent.

"Are you thinking of someone?" Baekhyun's question just comes out of the blue before he can even stop it from slipping out of his mouth.

"Erm..."

Baekhyun just wants to scream at Chanyeol. _At least say something in a language that's not alien!_

"Who are you thinking about?" Baekhyun is really trying his luck.

"It's..."

_Seriously? Just a syllable? That's the best he can give? Hello, Baekhyun is dying here!_

"Is it that Sandara girl we saw on the TV commercial, because I swear to god you are sleeping on the couch agai--"

"It's you, okay?" Chanyeol blurts out a little too loudly, interrupting Baekhyun. Interrupting Baekhyun's thoughts as his mind screeches into a halt as Chanyeol's words register into him. Interrupting Baekhyun's heart, making it completely stop its frantic beating.

Chanyeol immediately clasps his right hand over his mouth as his words also register into him. If he wanted to confess to Baekhyun, he definitely didn't figure it to be like this. Baekhyun accidentally brushing his knee on his hard-on and Chanyeol practically screaming that he's fantasizing about his best friend.

Baekhyun blinks once. Then twice. Then three times. He thinks that if this is a dream (he gets a lot of wet dreams with Chanyeol lately), when is he going to wake up?

But if this is reality, will this night change their friendship?

With Baekhyun's silence, Chanyeol wants to take back his words. He doesn't want to let go of all those years being beside each other, helping each other out. He's nervous, he's worried about what Baekhyun will say. Will he push him away? God forbid, he can't live without that little shit by his side.

With a deep breath, Chanyeol lays down on the bed again, a really safe distance away from Baekhyun, his body almost falling from the bed again because he's definitely teetering on its edge already. He'll take back his words, maybe it's not too late to say it was all a joke, right? He's just gonna--

A pair of soft lips plants a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He looks up to find Baekhyun, his flawless face illuminated by the moonlight, as if he's some ethereal creature. He's biting his lower lip and he's avoiding the intensity in Chanyeol's gaze as he softly mumbles, " Why didn't you say you liked me, idiot..."

Chanyeol is just speechless. He doesn't know where this will lead. He's not even sure if he's hearing the right things or his imagination is pulling a prank on him.

Then Baekhyun goes on, now looking at him and returning his intense stare. "Because I've like you for a really long time already."

Baekhyun's not really sure why Chanyeol's eyes become glassy, as if he's going to tear up any second now. And Baekhyun's not that good with comforting people who cry, heck, he's not even sure if he knows how to comfort people in general. He has always been with Chanyeol and every moment with him has always been in a natural flow, Baekhyun not noticing that his presence when Chanyeol's down is enough of a comfort already.

Without knowing what to do, Baekhyun decides to follow his instincts, follow what his body is telling him to do. Because that's how you keep the flow natural, right?

So Baekhyun comes closer to Chanyeol and brazenly sits on his lap. He adjusts his legs to both sides of Chanyeol so he can straddle his best friend. Chanyeol's hands automatically grip his hips gently, and that action alone takes Baekhyun's breath away.

Even under the dim light of the moon, Baekhyun knows Chanyeol's cheeks are blushing, just like his own. He smirks, loving the idea that after all, it wasn't only him who has had to suffer the after-effects of the metamorphosis in his heart. That Chanyeol probably felt the same way with him all those time. That his delusional thoughts weren't so delusional after all, because _Yes, idiot! Chanyeol sees you the same way._

And right now, Chanyeol's lying on his bed, under the spell of Baekhyun's gaze and Baekhyun's hold he never wants to escape from.

Maybe ten seconds pass by, or twelve, Baekhyun doesn't exactly have anything in his mind besides _Chanyeolchanyeolchanyeol_. They just hold each other's stare.

Until Baekhyun leans his forehead to touch Chanyeol's, and it's smooth and soft and he's just inhaling all of Chanyeol's scent because it's the best smell in the world, he swears, even better than bacon and--

Baekhyun is surprised when Chanyeol reverses their position and he finds himself under Chanyeol now, and suddenly Chanyeol's kissing him.

And this is their first kiss.

Hell, this _is_ Baekhyun's first kiss after his parents'.

_This is their first kiss._

Yet it feels like they've kissed a lot of times before. The way Chanyeol's tongue roams around the roof of his mouth, their teeth occasionally clacking against each other with their lack of experience.

Their first kiss feels like they've got no tomorrow and they should make the most out of it.

And they do.

Baekhyun cards his fingers through Chanyeol's hair, and his suspicions are right, every strand of Chanyeol's hair is as soft as it looks. He can't help but moan at the sensation of the taller guy's silver-and-purple locks on his fingers.

Chanyeol pulls away, and Baekhyun breathes in hard, not only to catch his breath but also to keep oxygen inside his lungs as Chanyeol starts to lick his earlobe, down his jaw, bite a small mark onto his chin, and lick down his neck to his collarbone.

Baekhyun then gets a whiff of Chanyeol's hair and he's never smelled anything so good before. He doesn't know which scent of Chanyeol he likes best, because dammit, it's hard to choose between two perfect things.

Chanyeol discards his shirt as if it annoys him and Baekhyun stares at all of Chanyeol's glory. Flat stomach, definitely a toned torso. Baekhyun suddenly gets the urge to keep his shirt on because he didn't have the time to develop those muscles in the right places. He plans to just wear it all throughout the night because Chanyeol's body is good enough for the two of them, he thinks.

But his plans are ruined when Chanyeol tugs at the hem of his shirt, flipping it up only for Baekhyun to stop him.

Chanyeol gives him a questioning look and Baekhyun returns it with a scared look in his eyes.

That's when Chanyeol's expression softens and he leans down to kiss Baekhyun softly on the forehead, and then another one on his button nose.

The strength in Baekhyun's limbs weaken as he let Chanyeol undress him, thinking, _fuck it, I don't care if he will say my body looks like a pear or something_.

But all he sees in Chanyeol's eyes when he's finally shirtless is pure adoration. Chanyeol peppers kisses on top of where Baekhyun's heart is, before engulfing one of his nipples in his mouth, making Baekhyun moan.

Baekhyun is painfully hard already when Chanyeol gets rid of both their boxers, the petite guy raising his hips a bit so the taller of the two can take it off quickly. When he did so, the head of his cock brushes against Chanyeol's chest.

Chanyeol smiles up at him, almost wickedly, before tracing his tongue to a downward trail on Baekhyun's stomach, then exploring lower to dip it into his navel. Baekhyun squirms under his ministrations. Chanyeol sure knows how to use his tongue.

He plants another kiss on the tip of Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun used to imagine that simple peck from Chanyeol on any part of his body, but he didn't expect it to feel this good, a chaste kiss that sends his hormones raging wildly.

"Yeol, p-please."

When Baekhyun's a mess under his touch like this, Chanyeol loses all of his self-control.

From under him, Baekhyun hands him the bottle of lube, not caring where that cared from. He squeezes some of it onto his hands and teases Baekhyun's entrance with his index finger, and then slowly inserting it inside.

Baekhyun grabs his shoulders and he knows his fingernails will leave crescent marks there next morning. The idea of leaving marks on Chanyeol excites him, because it just proves when he wakes up that every single thing did happen. It's currently happening right now, Chanyeol thrusting three fingers already, in and out, and Chanyeol's fingers are broken records that kept on repeating the whole thing.

Until his middle finger grazes a spot that makes Baekhyun see stars, a whole frickin' universe as he screams Chanyeol's name, half in protest and half in pleasure.

"Please, please, please, Yeol..."

Baekhyun is a begging mess. And it's Chanyeol to blame.

Chanyeol quickly applies lube on his throbbing member with shaking hands. This is his first time with Baekhyun, after all. It's justified how he's nervous, right? It's totally okay if _they're_ nervous, right? But Chanyeol is led out of his thoughts when Baekhyun's fingers start to roam around his shoulder and then up and down his bare arms, just cherishing the feel of his biceps.

Slowly but surely, inch by sinful inch, Chanyeol enters Baekhyun. And in an urgent manner, Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol, silently asking him to keep going.

Baekhyun likes it when Chanyeol finally reaches the depth where he wants to be reached, their bodies molding into one.

Baekhyun licks a stripe up Chanyeol's jaw, right where he left nibbles just a while ago, and Chanyeol's calloused hands feel the best when they're splayed against his stomach, then tickles his sides again and again in a way that sends shivers down Baekhyun's body and a prolonged moan leaving his lips.

Baekhyun meets his every thrust, and when Chanyeol is buried inside him balls-deep, brushing his spot for another trip to the outer space, Baekhyun thinks he wants to stop time. Right now. Because he doesn't want this wonderful sensation to stop. This feeling that's making his nerves stand on edge with too much pleasure.

Chanyeol drops his head on the crook of Baekhyun's neck and the petite guy's slender fingers immediately reach his hair again, tugging at it gently before hearing Chanyeol groan, and he's right with his theory that it feels so, so good to do that.

Each thrust accelerates into a faster, harder one, and Baekhyun knows it's only Chanyeol who can do this to him, who can make love with him and make him feel perfect all throughout. Make him feel so right to be in love with Chanyeol. Make him feel so loved by Chanyeol.

It's only Park Chanyeol who has that effect on Byun Baekhyun.

There's the familiar heat in the pit of Baekhyun's stomach and without warning, he comes on Chanyeol's torso with a scream of the younger guy's name, some of the come reaching his chest and dropping on his own body.

Chanyeol kisses him passionately again, thrusting faster, and harder, ready for his release when Baekhyun abruptly stops him. He's still painfully hard and _why the fuck is Baekhyun punishing him this way_?

But then Baekhyun takes his cock in his hands and tugs it as if Baekhyun knows how Chanyeol wants to be tugged. And he wraps Chanyeol's throbbing member with the warmth of his mouth, his tongue experimentally pressing the slit.

Baekhyun figures he must have been doing the right thing because Chanyeol grabs his hair and pulls at its tips gently. Baekhyun hums in pleasure, sending vibrations around Chanyeol's length and shivers down his spine.

He sucks him like that, until Chanyeol pulls out and comes on the Baekhyun's bundle of blankets. There's a bit of come on Baekhyun's chin and Chanyeol smiles at that, before reaching out and licking it off and kissing Baekhyun until they're lying on the sheets again, Chanyeol's body slightly covering Baekhyun's petite one. They break away only to gasp for air.

"Chanyeol..."

"That was good." And something inside Baekhyun stirs again, but more in a feeling of disappointment, because Chanyeol said it like they just sang a duet he composed. It's not the nice kind of stir he wants to be feeling after an amazing round of sex.

As if sensing Baekhyun's inner turmoil, Chanyeol pulls him into an embrace again, just like how it was before everything happened. The smaller guy's face is pressed onto his chest again, their bodies messy with come but nobody complains about hygiene in a moment so intimate, and Chanyeol puts kisses on the top of Baekhyun's head where his hair is a complete mess from when Chanyeol tugged at it.

"Baek, I'm sorry I'm not good with words, you know that." Baekhyun nods at this, remembering how Chanyeol kept on stuttering the whole day. "But God, I just-- I'm in love with you, Baek, okay? I like you, more than a friend should. No wait, I mean, I love you. I love you." Chanyeol's whispering all these words into Baekhyun's hair and in the silence of the night, Baekhyun clearly hears his deep voice.

He keeps repeating his _I love you_ s as if he's afraid Baekhyun doesn't hear it. He's afraid Baekhyun won't feel it, so he keeps repeating it like a prayer slipping past his lips.

"Yeol, I get it already, and I love you, too, okay?" Baekhyun mutters to Chanyeol's chest, his lips brushing against his best friend's skin. "Wait, no. After what happened, I think I love you much, much more."

But wait, are they still _best friends_? Baekhyun's not really sure about that but he doesn't want to let go of their years of friendship.

"Uhh, Yeol?"

"Umm, Baek?"

They both laugh lightly after speaking simultaneously. Chanyeol hugs him tighter.

"Okay, speak up first, Yeol."

"Uhm... okay." Even if Baekhyun isn't looking, he knows Chanyeol is nervous. He could hear Chanyeol's heart beat pick up when he started talking.

 _So this is how it feels like to hear the pounding heart of your lover_ , Baekhyun muses.

"Uh, do you wanna go on a date with me?"

With Chanyeol rubbing his hands on Baekhyun's back again, the smaller guy has no heart to refuse. All those years of hanging out together, just creating scenarios on how their dates will go... Finally, they are going to be on an official date soon. Baekhyun can't find his voice so he just nods his head, purposefully brushing his nose and lips on Chanyeol's chest.

"So what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, really..."

"Baek."

"Nothing much..."

"Baekhyun."

"I said it's not--"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Fine," Baekhyun mutters. "I was thinking if this changed our friendship."

He could hear Chanyeol chuckle at his question and Baekhyun buries his head on his chest, snuggling closer to it. He's blushing like he just ate extra spicy ramen. "Of course it does."

"Wh-what?" Baekhyun immediately pulls away after hearing his words.

"I mean, you're my boyfriend now..." When Chanyeol sees the surprised look in Baekhyun's face, he tries not to cringe and continues in a small voice, "right?"

Baekhyun's face is frozen in a state of shock.

Chanyeol faces the ceiling before slowly blinking once. Then he places both of his hands on his face, frustrated. "Shit, fuck, sorry, Baek. It's just-- I kept on thinking you're already my boyfriend the moment you kissed my cheek."

Baekhyun blushes at the reminder of his bold act a while ago. "Yeah... we are boyfriends already."

Chanyeol looks at him again in a mix of relief and happiness. "So what are you waiting for?" He opens his arms for Baekhyun. "Come back here, honey."

Chanyeol smirks when Baekhyun scoots closer to him again. They both sigh contentedly as they snuggle closer with each other.

Baekhyun is in his arms. Chanyeol thinks everything is in its right place. They're right where they belong.

When they finally drift off to sleep, they both know that morning will come as sweet as tonight.

Baekhyun already plans to wake Chanyeol up with his kisses, or maybe some licks. He'll decide in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ. my first chanbaek fic from 2015~


End file.
